Don't Leave My Side
by Lolicon001
Summary: Treated as misfortune since birth, Luka's sole wish is to be loved. Will Miku be able to do that? Forgive me for my mistakes. Still an amateur. LukaXMiku Reviews?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Vocaloid.

Interviewer by Luka watch?v=NpU4dsXW6EI

I was merely repeating Luka's song for three straight days and now this happens. Hope you enjoy this crappy story.

Reviews?

* * *

Lying face down on the floor, a tall and slender pink-haired girl grumbled as she struggled to stand up.

She's been laying on her light blue carpet for 14 whole hours now, her pink hair messy and full of tangles. All night long she's been finding the best and most comfortable position to sleep, but to no avail. Tossing and turning all night long, hopefully gaining the sleep she needed.

_I should've slept on my bed, but what difference does it make? _she bitterly thought.

"Haah…" letting out a huge sigh. It was cold and her muscle movements were still a bit limited. In every motion that she made, bones cracking were heard.

_Maybe lying on my carpet wasn't such a good idea._

Sluggishly getting up, she tumbled over her own two feet. _Ridiculous._ Her muscle coordination was a bit off. Good thing the carpet cushioned her fall and decreased the impact.

"Oof!" she landed with a loud thud.

She wasn't exactly a morning person. Crawling out of her room and expecting to trip again, she carefully went downstairs to cook herself breakfast. Not even bothering to fix herself since she's practically all alone in this huge house. Silence being her only companion. Opening the fridge, she rummaged around not knowing what to look for. Seizing her favorite pink cup engraved with bright pink letters that read 'Luka-nyan', she began pouring coffee.

Letting her head tilt backwards and released a huge yawn, her eyes begun to adjust to the brightness of the kitchen. At this time of the day, her brain can't process stuff yet, or to be precise, Luka's in a daze. But fortunately, even though her mind is blank, her body remembers what to do, for example to cook food.

"Hmm~" softly humming to her song while blankly staring down at what looked like slightly burnt eggs, bacon and tuna, the aroma of this unhealthy breakfast enveloped the whole kitchen. _Drool~_ The sudden stimulation that came from the aroma made Luka drool uncontrollably.

Finally, she returned to normal. It always took a while before she can function normally again. Little by little she ate the seemingly edible breakfast, finished off her very bitter coffee and started to lazily go back up her room.

Gradually opening her door, a cold breeze entered the room. This sent chills to Luka's spine. It may be spring, but the winter still hasn't left entirely. The cold winds passing by were proof. While stretching her arms up, Luka suddenly remembered to purchase the game she had waited for the past 5 months.

"The new P***mon game is released today! I have to get myself one, or maybe two just in case!" with fiery determination, she cleaned her messy room in a flash, fixed herself and brushed her very tangled hair.

While looking at the mirror she kept noticing huge dark circles surrounding her blood-shot eyes. It never bothered her that she looked like this. Luka liked her appearance. Her face showed no signs of even the slightest emotion.

_I look like a panda, an adorable panda if I do say so myself._

Luka's the type of person that keeps a very low profile. Not wanting others to notice her existence, to quietly live her life as she pleases. Abiding to the rules you give to yourself and not listening to others' opinion. Believing that no other person can give you happiness, only yourself. And besides, she was the silent-type, at every instance she is expressionless but that doesn't mean she doesn't care.

"And here I thought I could get a good night's sleep…" Luka said as she scratched her head. She picked out the most comfortable outfit that her hands could reach. A simple long sleeved shirt and skinny jeans. Grabbing her white jacket from the huge wardrobe, Luka began running downstairs with great speed.

"I better hurry or else!" the thought of not owning the game terrified her. Grabbing the doorknob, she completely forgot the most important thing; her wallet.

Luka closed her eyes and sighed. _This is not my day._ Dragging her legs towards the staircase, she could feel the sleepiness kick in. _No, not this time._ The sudden burst of energy only lasted a few minutes and it was now taking its toll. The caffeine she ingested a while ago had also dried out. Holding on to the railings of the stairs, step by step Luka slowly climbed, her footsteps echoing throughout the whole mansion.

Searching for the wallet, she tried her best not to lie down her bed and sleep it off. _I better take it slowly…_. She peered over her bed, it looked do soft, so fluffy, so very tempting. It seems as though the bed was seducing her to leave her game and hit the hay. Luckily, she found her wallet before her hands reached the edge of her king-sized bed. It took a solid 15 minutes to search for the damn wallet.

Locking the door behind her, she was greeted by the wind with a cold welcome. It sent chills to her entire body; it was still too early to go outside without any extra clothing. Her hands were freezing and before she knew it, she felt numb.

* * *

Adjusting her hood, Luka started to walk. Looking up the blue sky, she pondered about many things. It was pretty rare for her to be awake at this time of the day because usually around this hour, Luka would be asleep, cuddled and tucked within the comforts of her king-sized bed. _When was the last time I slept like that? _Just thinking about it made her head hurt. _To be exact, when was the last time I slept? _As she begun rubbing her temples.

"What should my starter be?"

Dodging the question she asked herself earlier. _I shouldn't ask myself stupid questions, especially questions I know I can't answer._

"Considering the major of my starters were always water, I want to try a new one. I guess I could live with that."

Turning left to the destination, fluttering cherry blossoms were scattered almost everywhere. It's spring alright. The sweet fragrance of cherry enveloped the whole area. Sweet. So very sweet.

"Hey look at that girl!" a voice crept up her ear. A sudden jolt froze Luka at her tracks. High school students were everywhere. The store was near a very prestigious academy called Crypton Academy, what an inconvenient place for it to be. She kept her cool composure.

_Is it me? Were they talking about me? It can't be…_ "What is she doing?" another voice spoke. _Have I done something wrong?_ Standing like a statue, she couldn't dare to move._ Is there something on my face? _Luka began touching her face consciously, patting every corner to check if there's anything wrong.

_Keep calm. They must be talking about someone else. Yes. That's probably it. They couldn't possibly notice me. My presence is as low as an ant's. _She began comforting herself with re-assuring answers.

After the students passed by, Luka carefully took a step forward. _Step by step, taking it slowly as possible, so I won't acquire more attention._

"I better hurry…"

Without a second's warning, she bumped into something along the way.

"What the f-" her voice trailed off without losing her cool composure.

She couldn't find the right words to express what she's seeing right now. Her brain practically stopped from processing all information. Never in her life would she ever imagine to encounter this.

In a corner, there was a girl, a student from the academy, covered in a ridiculous amount of cherry blossoms. She must have been there for quite some time now, considering the huge amount of cherry blossoms covering her.

Luka cautiously bent down and brushed off the cherry blossoms covering the girl to take a good look. She was asleep, in the middle of the sidewalk. She perfectly sat in a corner where no one could hardly notice, unfortunately the voices proved otherwise. The student had long teal coloured hair that was tied into twin tails; she must be around 16 years old or so.

_**DING DONG. CLANG CLONG **_boomed the school bell. It was time for class, every student rushing towards the main entrance. They were closing the gate.

_I better wake this girl up before she's late for class._

Making sure that not a single soul was around, Luka poked the girl.

**POKE.**

Preparing for a scream, she was left dismayed. There was no reaction. None. She was sound asleep. _Unbelievable._

"H-h-hey… W-wake up… Your… c-class is ab-b-bout to s-s-tart now…" she began to stutter.

_Honestly, I can't remember the last time I started a conversation with another human being._ Luka poked her again, and still no response, sleeping soundly without a care in the world.

Scanning for anything that could give her any information about this girl, Luka checked her bag. _No one's here and I'm not a thief or anything._ Observing closely, she had her ID, "Hatsune. Miku." She also had her address.

Returning what she obtained, she silently shut her bag and continued to her destination.

"I should get my game now…" Then stopped and turned her head to the girl.

"…but I can't just leave her like that." She's in danger of getting sexually harassed or something… Luka started to pace back and forth, mulling over on what to accomplish.

Gathering all her previous data on playing Visual Novels, the best option would be to take her home. Playing VNs were her favorite pastime and sometimes, these kinds of games enlighten her to areas that she has yet to discover herself. In short, she is a closet otaku. _Yeah. That could work. _

Luka nervously placed her hands on the girl's shoulders. Then a sudden question popped out of her head. _HOW? _

A sweatdrop trickled down. _I can't just carry someone without expecting people to give me cold stares. Or even worse, trying to explain how I found her in the first place. _

"What now?"

Throwing her arms up in the air and silently cursed under her breath, Luka sat down next to the girl, examining her body from head to toe. Her eyes investigating every inch.

_With her age she hasn't got much to show, a late bloomer I see. But that would be fine; she can compensate that with her cute face. She's very pretty indeed; I bet lots of boys confess to her every now and then._

She has long eyelashes that shimmer in sunlight, her teal-coloured hair swaying at the mercy of the wind.

"You're pretty cute you know, Hatsune-san." she unexpectedly said out loud. It was as if, words came out subconsciously.

There was no point in talking to her but that's what makes Luka comfortable in speaking to her. With her right hand, Luka ran her fingers through her silky hair and it smelled like cherry blossoms.

"Hehe"

She shook her head. Her aura gave Luka the sense of comfort… that she's been longing for… for a very long time.

_Kakegae no nai inochi dato hayari no uta wa iu keredo~ _

**(**Popular songs always tell us that our lives are irreplaceable,**)**

_Dareka ga boku to kawattete mo dare mo komari wa shinai… _

**(**…but even if someone were to take my place, I'm sure no one would probably even notice.**)**

_Ahhh… Yes, even if it were to be… You too will…_ _Surely…_She fervently shook her head.

_I shouldn't even think about these things._

"You know, your record's gonna be stained with this itty bitty absence of yours." Luka continued having a conversation. Despite the fact that she usually avoided any contact from others, this was an exception.

"Hatsune-san, wake up now." She took hold of her slim shoulder and shook her gently.

Unconsciously, Luka began to shift closer to her. _She smells so nice._ Luka tenderly took her slim hand. _It's so soft. _

Intertwining her fingers with Miku's delicate fingers, Luka then buried her face into her hair and quickly pulled away. _I'm getting very sleepy with her around me_. The sleep she yearns for quite some time now.

"Heh~" Luka laughed. It was the first time for so many months. She began smiling, but it quickly faded.

_Maybe… Just maybe… _Slowly standing up, Luka bent down and ruffled Miku's hair.

"I've got no other option do I? I just can't leave her like that." She brought her lips close to the girl's ear.

"Please forgive me." Luka whispered to her. With her words, Miku began to mumble.

"Mmmmnn…" Luka tilted her head, waiting for more response, but sadly it was the only thing Miku could do.

With a sigh, Luka bent down and with great caution; put her left arm under the girl's legs, giving support her lower body and placed Miku's bag on to her stomach. Gently placing her other arm to the girl's back, she carefully carried her.

"Despite your petite body, you sure are heavy Hatsune-san." She said without batting an eye.

_If my memory serves me right, this is called the 'Bridal Carry'._ Remembering the address, Luka secured her grasp and thus began her completely unexpected journey to God knows where.


	2. Chapter 2

So... I dunno how this came to be... I still don't own vocaloid...

I feel embarrassed... because Miku's past was crap. FULL OF CRAP

Shhhhh... Reviews? _(:3/L)_

* * *

"This must be it."

Apparently, Luka had been searching for the address of the girl currently cradled in her arms. It didn't take too long to search for the address, and it was surprisingly near her house. How come she didn't notice this girl before? Oh yes, because she was cooped up and never stepped a foot outside unless she needed to.

"We're here Hatsune-san."

Luka's gentle voice made Miku quiver, her face flushed but she was still out cold. Miku began mumbling again. She buried her face on Luka's chest, which surprisingly didn't bother Luka one bit, her face as expressionless as ever.

"Mmmnnn…"

Giving Miku a crooked grin, Luka rang the doorbell using her knuckles.

**DING DONG**

_No answer..._

**DING DONG**

With a long pause, the doorknob twisted and turned. Out came a tall woman with short brown hair. She had red eyes and she gave Luka a skeptical look. She peered into Luka's eyes before she came to realize that Miku was there, gently wrapped into Luka's firm grasp.

"Miku…? MIKU! You fell asleep again!"

With her alarming voice and concern, she completely forgot that Luka was there.

"Oh, I'm sorry for the trouble Miku has caused." She bowed her head in a gentle manner and invited Luka to come inside.

"Come in, come in. Make yourself at home." The brunette gave Luka a warm smile. Luka, who had no contact with other people for such a long time, gave the brunette a forced smile. She wasn't used to it yet.

"Sorry for the disturbance…" Luka said as she took off her shoes with one swift movement, without as much moving. The brunette then gave her some slippers to wear and patted Miku's head.

Luka scanned the living room. A typical living room with a large television set, a few game consoles, nothing out of the ordinary. There was a huge couch and a few picture frames hanging on the wall.

"Here." The brunette extended her arms. "Give me Miku, I can carry her upstairs. I'm really sorry for the trouble she caused you." Looking at Miku with a hint of worry in her voice.

"No, it's fine. I would like to carry her upstairs if you don't mind. Uhmm…"

"Oh I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Meiko, I live next door. Miku and I go way back, we've known each other since I was 7 years old."

"Pleasure to meet you Meiko-san, I'm Megurine Luka. I live close by. I just happen to come across Hatsune-san when I was on my way to buy something."

_Megurine? Isn't that the…_

"You don't have to be so formal you know! Just call me Meiko! Anyway, Miku's room is just upstairs. Here, let me show you."

* * *

The brunette led Luka upstairs. To Luka's eyes, the hallway seem to stretch on forever. It was making her nauseous.

_Where could it be? That one? Or maybe that? Ugh..._

"Take Miku there if you please." Meiko pointed to a room at the farthest end of the hall.

"I'll call her parents in the meantime. After you finish, let's have tea, or coffee, whichever one you like." Sending them off with a huge grin. Luka could only nod her face blank and showed no emotion. Luka was no good in handling these kinds of situations.

Miku's door had a sign with bright blue lettering saying 'Do not enter without my permission~ Miku's room'

"Sorry for barging in…"

With a turn, Miku's door swung open. Inside her bedroom was a television set, a double-bed decorated with different shades of blue with lots of frills, a huge closet, her study table cramped with notebooks and pens, a little shelf filled with books, a few drawers and a keyboard collecting dust. Her room was average-sized, decorated with similar things that most girls have.

Luka went to Miku's bed and gently placed her down in a sitting position.

"Ah. You're uniform's gonna get wrinkled." She fixed Miku's hair, took off the jacket and tie, and hung it over her shoulder before laying her down. Luka grabbed the covers and tucked in Miku snuggly tight, fixing the stray hair obscuring Miku's adorable face. With a slight touch from Luka's fingertips to Miku's pale face, Miku flustered even more than before, but there were no signs of her waking up.

"Here we go." Luka said as she stood up, ruffling Miku's hair. Luka loved doing that. She loves petting other people's head. But more than that, she adored people smaller than her. It was her secret fetish that only a few people know. Or rather, only 2 people know.

"Now, I should just place it over her on your desk." She neatly folded Miku's blazer and tie and placed it on top of her study desk. Luka then went to Miku's side, gently stroked Miku's hand and intertwined with hers. She couldn't get enough of Miku. The smell of her lingers all throughout. She wanted more… More… But…

_I shouldn't..._

"Sweetest dreams, Hatsune-san." She passionately kissed the back of Miku's hand and tucked her in. What came over her was pure instinct, for she was always like this even as a kid. Her mind reflected on her actions, she was quite an honest child. She never had any interest with other people. She preferred to be left alone. People feel uncomfortable with her acting to her own accord, but she didn't mind. Luka didn't mind one bit. Actually, she would rather stay aloof from everybody else than to spend time with another person.

But this. This feeling was all too new for her.

* * *

"Ah. Luka! That took you a while. Miku's still asleep?" Meiko asked as she poured out some coffee for her.

"Ah yes. It seems so.", replied Luka in a nonchalant way. She was still uncomfortable talking. She grabbed a chair and shook her head. Her drowsiness was back.

_No. Not now. Please… And is that... coffee?_

"Here, I added lots and lots of milk." Meiko said as she handed Luka her cup. She seated opposite of Luka.

"Thank you, M-meii-ko…" she nervously took her cup. Her sapphire eyes met Meiko's deep ruby eyes. It was too much for her. She couldn't handle the pressure. A drop of sweat trickled down her face. For starters, she hasn't been able to talk to another human like this for months now. Next, she only comes out once every blue moon. Lastly, if she were to talk to other people, it would only be short replies and quick nods and leaves immediately. This was truly a difficult task at hand. Being anti-social really has its disadvantages.

"So I guess you want to ask some questions about Miku, right?" Meiko grinned which almost made Luka jump from her seat. _So far so good._

"Uh yes. But first I need to apologize." She swallowed a huge gulp from her coffee and Luka slowly bowed her head in an orderly manner.

"I'm sorry if you feel awkward around me. I couldn't even greet you properly." Luka sincerely apologized. She knew that Meiko was feeling uncomfortable around her. She was used to that. People were scared of her, always. Not because on how she looks, sometimes but it's mostly based on how she talks, the way a menacing aura emits from her every pore, making the people around her feel discomfort. She had to say sorry. She just had to.

With utter surprise Meiko stood from her seat and began waving her arms.

"No! It isn't like that! Please! Raise your head! You don't have to apologize. I understand. Please Luka. Raise your head." Meiko said as she leaned closer to Luka's face. She began to touch Luka's cheek and slowly tilted her head upwards.

"It's fine," Meiko stared into the sapphire orbs. ", I understand. Don't worry about it."

"Okay…" was the only thing Luka managed to say. She sipped her coffee and turned to Meiko.

"The coffee… It's delicious." And with that, Meiko started to feel a lot better and returned to her seat.

"Now, I know you have a lot of questions about Miku but first I have to thank you for bringing her home safe and sound. Miku sure is lucky that you were the one who found her."

"Is there something wrong with Hatsune-san?" Luka curiously asked before taking another sip from her coffee.

"It's not that there's something wrong with her. It's just that she likes sleeping. Taking a nap here and there is fine and all but her nap time is way beyond the ordinary time limit. And she doesn't even consider the location! Damn, just like that time when she..." Meiko continued her endless blabbering whilst Luka just listened intently, nodding every now and then to assure Meiko she's listening.

"Isn't that a bit…" Luka spoke after Meiko had finished.

"I know…" The brunette bitterly sighed. She facepalmed and kept her hands on her face.

"At least you're not like other people Luka. Once, she fell asleep on a park's bench then some creep tried to molest her. It was a good thing she woke up at the right time and ran as fast as her legs could carry her home."

Luka almost spat out her coffee when she heard that.

"Do you know the reason why she sleeps so much…? Even on a regular basis, she shouldn't be that tired out to fall asleep at any given time. Could she be suffering from an illness perhaps?"

"She had her check-up and fortunately the doctor says she's totally fine. I vaguely remember… But…" With a huff, Meiko took Luka's wrist and dragged her upstairs, going into Miku's room. She then scanned Miku's shelf and immediately grabbed a thin, paperback book.

"Here," she pointed at the book. It was clearly a children's story book. The classic prince and princess maybe? Or something else?

"This could be it."

"How could this… be it…?" Luka said in confusion. Her brain did not comprehend the situation.

"Well, from what I remember, when she around 5 or so when she read this book…"

* * *

"Mei-neechan! Mei-neechan!" Miku was clutching the hem of Meiko's skirt.

"What is it Miku?" Miku raised her arms so Meiko could carry her.

"Pwease(please) wead(read) me this stowwy(story)" Miku pleaded. She raised a thin, paperback book on to Meiko's face. Her cerulean eyes formed a pitiful figure, Meiko started to feel all fuzzy inside, it was a sin to be this cute.

"Ok then," Meiko then proceeded to sit on the couch and flipped the book open for Miku to see.

_There was a girl who wanted to sleep_

_Sleep sleep sleep_

_That was her thing._

_Sleep sleep sleep_

_One day her friend woke her up_

"_Did you wake me up?" asked the girl_

"_Yes"_

_The girl got up and…._

**Flip**

…_went and grabbed…_

**Flip**

…_she then…_

"Wait, what? Did she just..." she pursed her lips.

The more Meiko flipped the pages, her suspicions proved to be true.

"Uhhh… Miku, who gave you this book…?" This was certainly not a children's book. There was some evil presence lurking inside the pages of the book. As innocent as it may seem, this was far too complicated for Miku to understand.

"Ehhh? I don't wemember(remember)." Miku said, pouting a little. She was displeased that her story time was interrupted.

"Let's call it a day…" Who could've thought to give this to Miku. It would've corrupted her innocent little mind.

"Ehhhhh?! But Mei-neechan! You haven't finished weading(reading) the stowwy(story) yet!"

"I'll read you another one." Miku crossed her arms.

"No!"

* * *

"Maybe this?" The brunette was trying so hard to remember, she was making a disoriented face.

Luka let out a small laugh. "How childish…"

"I try to understand her, but this is just taking it to a whole new level. I'm sorry you've been troubled by her selfish whims."

"No, it's fine. I'm glad Hatsune-san's okay." She took a glimpse of the tealette, still sleeping soundly.

"Meiko… " She glanced at her wristwatch, it was 13:00. She couldn't hold on much longer. If she stayed anymore, her body wouldn't be able to support her weight and eventually crash down on the floor.

"I have to go now. I've been imposing on you too much…"

"Eh? But you-"

"It's fine. I really have to go now. I'm sorry for the disturbance." Luka then bowed her head and left, leaving Meiko speechless.

"What was that all about?" Meiko pondered. She looked at Miku and whispered something.

* * *

As she stepped outside, her legs went wobbly and she couldn't keep her balance. Only a few more and she would be home. _Safe._

Slowly but surely, she walked towards the direction of her huge mansion. Struggling to open the large gate and eyes almost shutting down. She opened the door and plopped on her sofa. Her beautiful pink hair fluttered to her side.

"Mrffgghh…" She was covering her mouth. The drowsiness was all coming back, finally taking its toll on her body. She was half paralyzed, starting from thigh to her feet. She never felt this sleepy in a while, why is that?

_Is it the side effect of going outside...?_

It seems as though her body is perfectly satisfied that it wants to rest. _Satisfied from what exactly?_ Before Luka could think, all brain activities ceased to function.


	3. Chapter 3

I still don't own Vocaloid, you know that.

Reviews? Still can't believe I'm going through with this story XD

_(:3/L)_ Im a lazy cat. Nyaa~

* * *

"Miku."

No response.

"Mikuuu~!" Rin puffed out her cheeks.

Nothing.

"MIKU!" with a yelp, Miku practically jumped from her seat. Her heart was beating rapidly fast it felt like it was about to burst out of her chest.

"You scared me Rin-chan! Is there something you need?" She was clutching her chest hard, hoping it would calm her down.

Miku was eating lunch in her school's rooftop together with two other people. They were identical twins, blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. Lunch is the only time they get to see each other in school. The roof was the perfect place since nobody really bothered to come up the never ending set of steps leading to this beautiful yet deserted wonderland. The sun was high up as usual but it wasn't too hot and the clouds were dancing around in the sky so there was little exposure to the harmful rays.

"Geez Miku. You didn't attend the Opening Ceremony yesterday and now you won't even pay attention to me! I can't believe you ditched me and Lenny for your selfish deed." Rin said, she puffed out her cheeks once more. Rin was Miku's close friend and the older twin. She wears a huge white ribbon on her head. They both attended the same school since junior high with her twin brother, Len, they hang out most of the time. Rin and Len are both a year younger than her.

"Well, I was…" Miku mumbled under her breath.

"Whaat~? I can't hear you Miku." Rin leaned over, closer to Miku's face and her lips spread into a mischievous smile.

"Nothing… It's just that… um..." a faint pink started to crawl over Miku's cheek. She quickly ate her fried leeks.

"Cut her some slack Rinny." Len, Rin's twin chided in. He and Rin have the same length of hair, but he ties his into a ponytail. He moved closer beside Miku. His instinct was telling him to move away from his enraged sister.

"Ehhhh! You too Lenny?!" She then punched her brother's arm.

"Ouch!" he cried in pain rubbing his afflicted arm with gentle massages. Rin played with Miku's long teal hair, pulling it in every direction.

"Actually it got me thinking." He took a bite from his lunch. "Miku's probably thinking of the person who saved her yesterday."

"Am I right Miku?"

_GACKKT!_

"H—how d-did you know that?!" Miku stuttered. Her face was beat red and her body was stiff. She couldn't hold her chopsticks correctly. Her hands were all sweaty now. A bead of sweat trickled down her face.

"Ooh~ so that's how it is!" It was Rin's turn to tease her. Len smirked and Rin slapped him a five. They were beginning to make childish noises much to Miku's annoyance. The twins slapped each other high fives and playfully punched one another. Whispers of some sort were all around Miku. Len and Rin were living in their own dimensions again.

"You guys didn't answer my question. How did you know I was saved by…?" Miku was dying from embarrassment. Not only was she seen by most of her schoolmates, which is by far the most embarrassing thing she could ever hope for, she would also get to hear the unending teases and snorts of these two.

"After school yesterday," Len muched on his banana.

"Me and Lenny went to your house." Rin continued while peeling her orange.

"Meiko-nee was there and you were sleeping." Len said chewing his banana.

"So we asked Mei-nee about you." She took the last bite of her orange and peeled another one.

"That's where we learned that you were saved by your prince." Len emphasized the word 'prince'.

"Yeaah. Your prince." Rin repeated. Her lips turned into a huge smile. She then slapped Len another five.

_It wasn't… I didn't even see…_

"So, Miku. What does your prince look like?" Rin poked her right cheek.

"I bet you fell head over heels for him, ehh Miku?" Len poked her left cheek.

Miku was now in the middle of the two outrageous twins.

_Geez. It's not like I've seen…_

"Eh? What was that Miku? I couldn't hear you." Rin snorted. Miku hadn't realized that she was talking out loud.

"It's not like I've seen… her face…" Miku looked down, her bangs covering her eyes. Tears started to form at the corner of her eye.

"Oh! It's a girl!" Len and Rin shouted in unison. During class, Miku took a few glances around her, people were sneering and gave a questioning look at Miku. You couldn't blame them. After yesterday, Miku wished that she didn't wake up ever again.

"Quiet you two!" Miku pressed her hands on the twins' mouth, trying to stop them from saying any more embarrassing things.

"We're the only ones here you know." said Rin.

"So it's fine to say anything out loud." added Len.

"I know but!" Miku protested.

'_Miku is just so childish, right Lenny?'_ Rin sneered at Len.

'_I know what you mean. But we should stop now.'_ Len closed his eyes and raised his eyebrows.

'_Ehh? But we're just getting to the good part!' _Rin pouted.

'_Miku's gonna cry if we keep teasing her.'_

'_Ok fine. You've got a point. Let's stop… For now…'_

"I didn't even get a chance to thank her." Miku said finishing her last piece of lunch.

"That's okay. You could just ask Mei-nee about the details and you could visit her." Rin said, patting Miku's trembling shoulders. She peered into Miku's eyes and wiped the oncoming tears.

"That's right! I'm sure Meiko-nee got her address or something." Len gave her an assuring smile.

"_Sniff_… Okay… But…" Miku's tears threatening to spill out. Fortunately, Rin's hand wiped it away before it could wash over Miku's face.

"But what…?" Len asked, concern filled his voice.

"She might… not want to see me…"

"Geez, Miku. You still haven't tried yet." Rin sighed. True, both Rin and Len were childish most of the time, but Miku was even more childish than both of them combined.

"Hurry up now. Class is starting." Len fixed his and Rin's bento.

"LEN! Lemme copy your math homework!" Rin tackled her twin.

"Ehhh?! We have homework!?"

"HOLY SHIT LEN…" Rin grabbed Len's wrist and scurried away to their classroom leaving poor Miku behind.

* * *

"19 hours… of sleep…" Luka looked at her phone. It was already around noon. Her eyes were burning from too much light coming out her phone's screen. Her vision was pretty much a blur.

Luka couldn't believe it. She slept like a rock for almost a whole day. Her hair was even worse now, thanks to her uncomfortable sleeping position and to make matters worse, she was so hungry she could barely even stand up straight.

"So… hungry…" She had to walk a long way before she could reach her kitchen. Sometimes having a huge mansion is nice and all but when you're alone, you can't enjoy the benefits of it.

"Food…" was the only thing she could mutter before her legs gave up.

She crawled all the way to her kitchen and grabbed the handle of her gigantic fridge. There must be something there that doesn't needs to be cooked. A can of tuna? Would that suffice?

Luka slowly reached the can opener on the top shelf, took a spoon chowed down the can of tuna. It wasn't much but was enough to keep her going. After that, she prepared herself a healthier meal.

_I wonder what's gotten into me. Maybe going outside was not such a bright idea. Ughh… My head hurts. This is what I get for dozing off the sofa._

After eating her well-prepared meal, she took a long bath and went to her music room. A grand piano is at the center and rows of picture frames are displayed on the shelves. A few instruments encased in expensive glass cases ranging from strings to woodwinds.

_When was the last time I played…?_

Luka pressed a key. A beautiful tune was produced.

Sliding her slim fingers to the piano keys, her body was pulled into playing a melody. She slowly sat down, adjusted her seat and flexed her fingers. Her hands were icy cold, probably due to the cold weather but it was spring, it shouldn't be that cold. After a few cracks and twists, Luka began playing the piano and the most majestic of sounds were produced accompanied by her beautiful and angelic voice.

_Kawari bae no nai hibi ni_

**(**Through the days that will never change for the better,**)**

_karimono no bokura isu o sagashiteru _

**(**we, being mere borrowed items, are searching for a seat.**)**

_nanni mo nare wa shinai mama_

**(**Forever unable to become anything at all, **)**

_shinzou wa tomatteku_

**(**my heart slowly comes to a stop.**)**

Luka kept playing for a few more minutes but her beautiful music was replaced with a chorus of key crashing sounds. Her hands went stiff, her fingers kept horribly still. Not a sound was made until Luka finally stretched her numb fingers.

"My game…" The game she was supposed to have bought yesterday unfortunately she had to attend a more important matter which is to bring home the girl she found sleeping. The event yesterday must've taken a huge toll on her body. Having to carry a young maiden for a long period of time was truly exhausting no matter how fit Luka is.

* * *

Miku came home with a sad expression on her face. Greeting her parents she then changed her clothes and went to Mieko's house which is next door.

"I'm going to Mei-neechan's house." She told her parents and left.

…

"Mei-neechan. I'm coming in." Miku said while entering the house.

"Ah. Miku-chan! How've you been?" A blue-haired guy greeted Miku at the door. He always wears a blue scarf no matter how hot the weather may be. He also eats ice cream most of the time, it's a miracle he has never experienced brain freeze. Ever.

"Not too good, Kaito-kun…" Miku replied and sat down the sofa.

"Eh? What's wrong Miku-chan?" A tall purple-haired man came out from the kitchen and asking Miku with a worried expression. He has pretty long purple hair, if you looked at him from afar, you could mistake him for a girl minus the large shoulders and manly features.

"You're here too Gakupo-kun? Then that means…" Miku scratched her cheek. There are only two reasons that these two men are here. One, college reasons. Two, it was their annual drinking day.

"Yep, it's our drinking day!" Kaito announced taking a huge gulp from a beer Gakupo handed him.

"Miku~!" Meiko entered the living room and sluggishly took hold of Miku's shoulders. She was completely wasted. Her brown hair was messy and she was holding sake in her other hand. Her face was also flushed. Much of her words were incomprehensible but even so, Kaito and Gakupo understood her just fine.

"Mei-neechan! You reek of alcohol!" Miku scolded, she pinched her nose. She isn't used to the smell of alcohol. Aiding the brunette to sit down on the couch was tough; she needed the help of the two guys who were half and half drunk themselves.

"So, Miku… _hic_ ….what'cha….. _hic_ ….need?" Meiko was drinking her nth sake. Meiko was a great role model to Miku, but nobody should ever see her like this.

"Mei-neechan, I would like to ask of you something…" Miku said shyly. Her index fingers were pressing each other in a cutesy fashion. She started to blush, cocking her head every now and then.

"Ohhh… _hic_…. It's about Luka… right?" Meiko had seen right through her. Drunk as she may be, Miku could never escape her spot on accuracy on these situations.

"Yes… Well…" Miku pursed her lips. _Unyuuu… This is so embarrassing!_

"I was, um just wondering, um..."

"Want to know how … _hic_… she looks like?" Gakupo added.

"Want to know … _hic_… where she lives?" Kaito continued. He rested his chin on the coffee table.

Both were spot on and lastly Meiko continued.

"Want to … _hic_… apologize…?" All three adults were now looking directly at Miku, each holding a glass or can of beer. It was deja vu all over again. The tealette was surrounded. She was now in the middle of three drunkards ready to tease her to death. She wished that somehow, this would all turn out for the better. Or that at least, her 'prince' would come and save her again…

"Yes…" Miku replied to their questions. She fervently nodded; seizing the pillow beside her and covered her face. She could hear the drunkards laughing softly and quietly chatting. They were adults so of course they understood how Miku felt.

"Miku-chan is so grown up… _sniff_…" Gakupo said with fake tears.

"You're like an old man Gakkun! You're not even her father." Meiko patted his back roughly. Gakupo could only nod in agreement.

"Hey, hey Miku-chan!" Kaito scampered to his bag and held up something covered in plastic. Miku lifted her head to see what it was.

"What is that…?"_ A music cd? A video tape?_

"You know the game that I've been waiting for months?! Well… _hic_… of course you don't know about that Miku-chan… _hic_… but more importantly, I've bought one too many… You can have this." Said the blue-haired guy, even his scarf reeked of alcohol.

"Eh? But I don't know…" Miku was interrupted by Meiko lying down on her lap.

"Dun worry about it… _hic_… but you don't play videogames do you Miku?"

"I do but only a little." Miku replied as she scratched her nose.

"Ah!" The brunette suddenly sat and grabbed the game from Kaito's hands and put it close to Miku's face.

"You can give this to Luka! As an apology. From what I recall, she wanted to head home as soon as possible." Meiko gave Miku a nudge on the shoulder.

"I'm fine with that too! In exchange…_ hic_… tell me what she looks like." Kaito replied.

"But will she even like this?" Miku asked eyeing the game. She played a few games before but she wouldn't really go all out just to play. It was just for killing time.

_Will she accept this? Unyuuu... _


	4. Chapter 4

I still don't own Vocaloid. You guys know this.

Please bear with my work. I'm sorry for all my grammatical mistakes. Reviews?

I haven't updated for a while, Finals coming up and I need to pass mountains of projects.

* * *

"My game…"

Luka was sulking while playing the piano. The melody was sad, it was overwhelming. The pinkette's fingers skillfully played a melancholic tune accompanying her current emotion. She would resentfully close her eyes every now; her pink locks would sway to the motion or her hands and arms.

"I won't be able to find that game…" _tuntuntun lala la~_

"I don't want to leave my house again…" _tuntuntun lala la~_

Luka's slender fingers kept playing and playing it was as if she was Mozart's incarnate.

"More importantly…" _tuntuntun lala la~_

"I don't want to…" before Luka could finish playing, her doorbell rang.

_Who…?_

* * *

_Unyuuu… I'm so nervous right now!_

Miku was standing infront of Luka's "house" with a gold nameplate saying 'Megurine'. After talking it to Meiko, Kaito and Gakupo, she came to a decision to take heed of the trio's advice and head to Luka's house. But she would have never imagined Luka was in an entirely different league. Just by looking at the mansion, she could sense that Luka was an above average person.

Distracted with her thoughts, the gate creaked open. With a shudder, Miku walked through and knocked on the huge two-way door. It was designed with small intricate details fit for someone like Luka.

Luka peered into her peephole and was surprised that Miku was there. Her stomach churned. Her hands went stiff again. Her eyes and all other motors began to numb.

_What was her name again? A… E…. I… O… U…_

Luka slowly opened the door. Her pink bangs covered her eyes. Miku lifted her head. Meiko was tall but Luka was even taller. The pinkette had to lower her head just for Miku to see her. She had the perfect figure of a model, her beautiful pink hair, her pale skin, her lustrous curves… Miku studied the person in front of her, staring at her long and slender killer legs. The teallete was too stunned say anything, not to mention to do anything. They just stood there, eyes locked on to each other until Luka spoke in a very quiet whisper, her voice low it was hard to make out what was she saying.

_A… E… I… O… U…_

After a few seconds, Miku heard Luka reciting the vowels. One by one. A, E, I, O and U. That was all she spoke in her low whispery voice. _Has she forgotten my name somehow…?_ It stung her heart a little but no matter. The teallete patiently waited for the right time and introduced herself slowly, speaking only the syllable per vowel pronounced.

_A… _"Ha-"

_U… _"-stu-"

_E… _"-ne."

_I… _"Mi-"

_U… _"-ku."

The pinkette quietly stopped and gently reached for Miku's head. Miku was speechless, rendering her vulnerable to the pinkette's advances. She felt her hand pet her head ever so gently. Blood started to rush her cheeks, her mouth quivered and her heart pounded faster and faster.

"Hatsune Miku-san," She started, giving a gentle pat on her head. Her bangs revealed her cerulean eyes, the same as her own with huge black circles under them. Her lips parted into a serene smile but there was something off… Miku couldn't tell what.

"Y- yes?!" Miku spoke louder than she should. That was it! Luka kept petting her head, it was unbearable. Miku knew her face was red, her hands were sweaty and her heart was still not slowing down. She couldn't help but to stare at the magnificent figure in front of her. It was unbelievable that someone like her carried Miku all the way to her house.

Luka gestured a hand for Miku, inviting her to come inside. She offered her hand to Miku as she fully opened the door as if she was saying 'Would you like to come inside?'. Her smile disappeared and went back to its emotionless state as if nothing has happened. For Miku, it was as if a prince has invited her to his castle.

"It's probably cold outside; it's a lot warmer in here." Miku nodded, too embarrassed to say anything. She nervously took Luka's hand, not breaking eye contact with her and went inside.

* * *

"What would you like? Tea?" Luka asked the teallete. Her eyes stared at the teallete

"A-any-thing would be okay…" She cast her look on her skirt. She was only come here to apologize in the first place, now she's invited to her home. It was just as her mind perceived. Everything was first-class. Wherever you look, you know it's something far greater than what you have. The architectural design was flawless; making you question yourself what world you're currently living in.

"Ok then. I'll prepare dinner, would that be fine? You haven't eaten right?" Luka patted her head again, Miku obliged to her action, still looking down and smiled. She answered with a satisfied 'yes'.

Luka sat up the sofa and slowly went to the kitchen. The living room was enormous. Miku was scared to be left there alone. Instinctively grabbing Luka's jacket, Miku choked her words.

"Um… Can I come with you...?" Luka stared back at her, Miku's eyes practically tearing up. Sensing the aura, Luka stooped down to meet Miku's eye level cupping her right cheek. Miku flinched by Luka's very cold hands. Her eyes meet the cerulean orbs staring back right at her. Her face showed no emotion, but her words felt warm and sincere.

"Would you like to help me prepare…?"

Miku felt her heartbeat intensify with every touch the pinkette was giving her. She wasn't used with this much physical attention; her parents hardly held her hand let alone cup her cheek like this. Miku squeezed her eyes shut and fervently nodded her head. Luka stood up and grabbed her hand in a 'prince-ly' like manner.

"Umm… " Miku wanted to start a conversation, but it doesn't look like Luka would. She kept preparing things, not saying a word. Glancing towards Miku every now and then but as soon as she's satisfied, she'll once again get back to work. Miku could only gawk at her presence. Miku concluded that Luka was a silent type of person with a cool and reserved demeanor.

"Hatsune-san, what would you like for dinner?" Miku was surprised.

"Anything would be fine…" She was merely repeating what she had said earlier.

"You don't have any requests?" Luka cocked her head to the right, her expression didn't change.

"No. I couldn't. It would-"She was cut off by Luka stepping closer to her.

"It's okay. I don't mind. It would be great if you would. It would save me the trouble of thinking what to cook." She patted her head again.

"Also, I would be glad to have pleased my guest." Miku was slowly getting used to this, but nonetheless she didn't reject her actions. In fact, she actually liked it.

"Leeks…?"Miku grabbed Luka's hand that was currently petting her head and squeezed it tight. Luka's hand was cold, why is that..?

"Ok then. Let's get started then." Giving a last pat on her head. Miku happily helped Luka with everything she needed.

* * *

Luka slumped down her couch; her pink locks flew to her side.

_Wow, she's a great cook! I can't believe leeks tasted so… so delicious! Not that it didn't taste great before but… _Having reminded of her dinner, Miku began imagining Luka cook her leeks. Just the thought of it, wearing an apron, slowly feeding Miku-

_Wait! WAIT! HOLD ON! What am I thinking?! _Her conscience was in a form of a tiny Miku continuously rolling on the floor, arms holding her legs and teal hair messed up, flying everywhere.

Miku sat down beside her but scooted a bit further from Luka. Noticing their distance, Luka threw her arms and wrapped it to the tealette's slim waist. Bringing their bodies closer to each other, Luka rested her chin on Miku's head. Miku felt her warm body against her tiny back.

_Wha—what's happening?! I can feel something pressing against my…_Everything was moving too fast for Miku to understand.

"Wa-waaaa…!" Miku was flailing her arms and Luka released her from the tight embrace.

"Sorry, you didn't like that?" Luka quizzically looked at Miku. Cocking her head yet again. Miku felt her gut clench. It wasn't that she didn't like it…

"No! Don't, um misunderstand. I was just, um…" she darted her eyes. Avoiding eye contact to the person in front of her.

" …I was just, um, surprised… that's all…" Luka then stared at her, trying to catch Miku's gaze. Miku just squeezed her eyes shut. She began blushing intensely, her whole body felt hot and her ears were ringing.

"So it's okay if I hug you…" Miku's heart jumped out of her chest. She looked at her, eyes wide open, her mouth fell and was left open. Luka hugged her as if it was normal. Everything about her was perfect. She was a nice and warm person contrary to the expression she gives off. Miku hesitantly hugged back but after a while she hugged Luka just as much.

"I'm sorry…" Miku started. She buried her head to Luka's shoulder, inhaling her scent.

"What for…?"

"Because of me… you missed an important appointment…" Miku recalled what Meiko had told her. Luka hurried home just after taking Miku home.

"Oh. That." Luka flatly replied; making Miku fell even guiltier.

"I'm s-" She was cut off again by Luka patting her head.

"It's okay. You don't have to worry about that. It wasn't…" Luka shrugged. "… that important."

Miku looked up, tears started to pool at the corners of her eyes, threatening to spill. Her nose was getting red and her breathing was faster than before.

"Are you sure…?" A single teardrop fell from Miku's face. _Oh no… I'm about to cry… Tears, stop! I don't want to embarrass myself even further… Especially, in front of her..._

"I'm," Luka hugged her more tightly and rested their foreheads together. "…just glad you're okay."

Miku had never heard anyone that they were glad she was fine. Now, a total stranger (but not anymore), has stated that fact. Both their eyes not looking away; look intently at each other. Both of them not moving until Miku gave Luka cheerful grin. Luka only gave her a slight crooked grin, but it was alright. Miku knew a little about her with this short meeting.

After that, both watched TV much to Miku's delight. Her flat screened TV was not only huge, but multi-functional as well. Glancing up the clock, it was already late. Miku had to go home; she has school tomorrow plus a ton of homework to finish.

"I have to hurry home…" She looked at Luka and was surprised she fell asleep on the couch. Her head was resting on Miku's shoulder.

"She looks so…" Miku stared intently at Luka's face. Every corner, every line, she etched inside her mind.

_Those eyebags… Was she staying up every night?_

"It would be rude to just wake her up." Miku thought. But just as she spoke, Luka woke up and grunted. She didn't open her eyes, it was squeezed shut with her eyebrows arched in a furrow.

"Megurine-san?" Luka sleepily opened her eyes and pushed Miku down on the sofa. Luka was on top of Miku and in their current situation; the teallete could have fainted then and there. Luka rubbed her eyes and lowered her gaze to Miku's. Miku was so confused that she could only lie back defenseless. Luka's long pink hair draped down her head and some part tickled Miku's face.

Some part of Miku told her to push the attacker away, but a little part inside her heart is telling her to wait. Couldn't tell what is right, Miku closed her eyes hoping it would be all over. Her heart was beating even faster than before, furiously pumps blood all throughout her veins and her lungs rapidly distributing oxygen to where it was needed. The tealette's breathing was abnormal and her face was red all over.

Luka was only a centimeter away from her face. She placed her lips closer to Miku's ear and whispered. Her breath made Miku's ear tingle with excitement and somewhat a moan escaped from her lips.

"Don't call me that…" She got up and grabbed Miku's wrist, pulling her to sit.

"…Luka. Call me Luka." She introduced herself. Miku's heart was beating too fast it was as if it was in overdrive. Luka looked at her with expecting eyes; cerulean orbs stared straight to the teallete's soul.

"Lu… lu… Luka." Miku repeated. She was trembling and her voice squeaked.

"Say it again." Luka's voice was so calm. Making sure she wouldn't mess up Miku repeated.

"Lu-luka!" This time, she said it louder than she intended to.

Luka held her index finger. 'Once more' she instructed.

"Luka." Miku looked into Luka's eyes and saw how it sparkled. She never knew saying her name would make her so happy. Without a moment's warning, Miku hugged Luka and kept repeating her name over and over again.

"Luka! Luka!" Luka just nodded in silence and combed Miku's hair with her slender fingers.

* * *

"Luka, um, I have to go home now." Miku bowed her head and waved her hand. Just as she was about to step outside the gate, she felt she has forgotten something. She turned her back once more to see Luka following her.

Luka reached for her head and gently ruffled her hair. "I'll take you home." Her cold hands ran through her hair.

"Ehh?!" Miku was blushing again. "I don't want t-"

"You don't want me to?"

"Um, it's not that! I, uh… "Luka just looked at her silently. Miku wasn't articulate enough to form the correct words to say.

"I've been, um imposing on you, um way too much."

"I don't really mind."Blood started to paint Miku's cheeks with a faint pink.

"Um, I only came to, um, apologize. You invited me over and, um, even made me dinner."

"You are my guest after all."Miku took her hand and clutched it tight. She looked at Luka's expressionless eyes.

"But…!"

"More importantly," Luka swiftly took Miku's hand and placed a gentle kiss upon it. "I don't want to leave you alone walking around at this hour."

Miku had lost all brain control. She practically didn't breathe for two whole seconds. She snapped back to reality when Luka's cold hand poked her cheek.

'Are you ok?' she's saying without any words at all. Miku covered her face with her hands, it was just too embarrassing. She fervently nodded before she would put up with another of Luka's unbearable stunts.

* * *

_So yeah... Tee hee~ See you next Chapter_


	5. Chapter 5

Helllooo. Sorry for the wait, I just had to memorize a ton of scripts.

Uhm.. well, here you go I guess.

* * *

After closing the main gate, Luka shivered as she stepped outside. She hated the cold and it was a good thing she was wearing her jacket but it only offered minimum warmth.

"Are you cold, Luka?" Miku asked trotting beside the pink-headed girl. Luka just nodded.

Walking side by side, the duo remained silent only hearing a few vehicles pass by and the sound of their shoes trotting against the pavement. Multiple thoughts ran across Miku's mind, while the jacket-clad girl walked in complete silence, only hearing her steady breathing. At a single moment in time, Miku's hand brushed against Luka's. With just one slight touch, Miku could already feel herself getting hot especially her face burning with… Embarrassment? Attraction? …_Desire? _Words could not explain how she felt.

_I only just met her, though. How could I possibly-_

The pinkette suddenly stopped at her tracks leaving Miku to walk by herself for a short while without her noticing since she was too occupied with her train of thoughts. Luka ran towards the teal-headed girl and clasped their hands. Miku felt her hand tickled with electricity and it felt rather good.

"Woah! Your hands are icy cold, Luka." Luka nodded and brought Miku closer to her side. Getting used to all the attention; Miku just obliged to whatever the pinkette does.

"Your hands feel warm." Said Luka, Miku smiled. Miku locked arms with Luka and sniffed her very long and silky pink hair. _She smells like strawberries and vanilla._

"You can hold my hand for as long as you want, Luka." Nodding, Luka could feel her hand getting warmer by the second. Luka kept their bodies close together and Miku simply enjoyed their time hand-in-hand. Noticing some people walk past by them comment on how cute they looked together, Miku, too embarrassed to do anything, kept her mouth shut and let herself bask in Luka's warmth. Ignoring how her heart kept thumping hard on her chest wondering if Luka can hear it seeing as how close her chest is on Luka's arm.

_Why are there so many people outside at this time of night?_

Luka on the other hand, kept glancing at Miku every now and then thinking how a cute girl like her even thought of wasting her time going through all the trouble of apologizing to someone like her, also getting conscious of the stares the onlookers gave them.

_Quit looking at me dammit. _Biting her lip, she cussed under her breath and involuntarily glared to her surroundings, the pinkette somewhat successfully drove them off.

Of course, all good things will come to an end. They were now both in front of Miku's house. Miku didn't want this moment to end, she wanted it to last forever, but of course, that would be impossible. Miku pointed to her house.

"Well, um here it is." Feeling embarrassed how inferior her house compared to the pinkette's huge _'house'_. It was too huge to be called a house, it was more of a mansion per say.

She slowly let go of Luka's hand but much to her surprise, the pinkette still locked their hands together and refused to let her go.

"Luka?" Miku couldn't help but ask. True to the fact that Luka was unpredictable, Miku wanted to know her better and to at least understand her perspective.

"Is there something wrong?"

"It's nothing. " was her monotonous response. Stepping backwards, Miku was stunned by her words. Blunt as it may be, it truly struck a chord. Miku still kept their hands close together, intertwining her fingers with hers. A surge of ecstasy completely paralyzed Miku's hand, never wanting to let go of the feeling. Miku opened the gate and led Luka to the doorway.

"I guess this is goodbye then, huh." Miku gave Luka a weak smile before turning backwards to her. She couldn't see Luka's crystal azure eyes due to the fact that it was kept hidden by her bangs making it hard for her to know what the pinkette could be possibly thinking.

_Why do I feel like this?_ Miku's heartbeat intensified, blood crept to her face. She brought the hand that Luka held close to her chest and closed her eyes.

Luka gently grabbed Miku's shoulder and spun her around, carefully taking the tealette's hand lifting it close to her face. Miku looked up and saw Luka was smiling under the moonlit night. The radiance of the moon shone beneath them, covering Luka in brilliance. She couldn't decide whether the pinkette was happy or… _sad_.

_Uwaah. She's so…_

"Goodnight." The pinkette said and landed a soft kiss on Miku's fingers catching a whiff of blueberries from the smaller girl. Slowly letting go of her small and thin hand, Luka's hand felt cold almost instantly. Miku stared at her sapphire orbs, it was truly captivating. The pinkette gave Miku a last pat on the head before heading towards the gate.

…_beautiful…_

"Luka!" Miku trotted to the pinkette and squeezed her from the back, burying her face in Luka's perfectly shaped spine and waist-length hair.

"Thank you for tonight and goodnight to you too." Miku was grinning from ear to ear. Luka replied with a nod and ran her thumb on Miku's knuckles.

"Can I come over again sometime?" the teallette whispered.

The taller girl quietly exhaled. "…Sure."

_Please forget about me…_

* * *

"I'm home." Miku shouted but naturally no response came. The lights were kept on but no one came to greet her 'Welcome back'.

Miku's parents were always busy and were only home during the mornings and Sundays. It's no wonder the tealete enjoyed Meiko's company more. At least with her around, she wouldn't have to worry about cooking and when she comes back from a rough day at school, she would be greeted with a warm welcome. Meiko was the perfect big sister to her, minus the alcoholic tendencies. As a child she mostly slept at the brunette's humble abode. Her parents had put their complete trust on the brunette and gave her a spare key to their house to check on Miku since then.

"I guess I don't have to cook dinner today."

The tealette went straight to her room and searched for her book from a long time ago. Noticing it resting on the top of her desk, she picked it up and jumped on her bed. She was momentarily above her bed because of the force of her jump and landed softly between her huge leek body pillow. She rested herself on her stomach and leafed through the old, worn-out pages. She wasn't really paying any attention to the said book; it only served as a distraction to get some things out of her mind but still failed to do so.

Her mind was filled with images of a certain person.

_Her._

_Luka. _She just couldn't get her out of her head. Miku had only met her today but a drastic change was made. She was just _too_ perfect to be true. How she looked so refined and mature. Her long, silky pink hair flows out evenly even with tangles, it looked just about right. How she holds her hand, making her heart go warm and fuzzy. How she looks at her with gleaming, crystalline sapphire orbs, sucking her very soul into it. How her presence always left the teallete gawking. Her gallant actions reminded her of princes in certain story books she found quite amusing. Also, her low, but soothing voice can calm even the most wrathful storms. How her kisses and hugs left her wanting… _more_….

"Ugh! What am I thinking?!" she threw the book at the wall behind her and bounced back at her face, earning a hard whack.

"Ouch, ouch, ouuuch…" whimpered Miku with tears in her eyes. She hugged her knees and fell to her side, once again daydreaming about Luka. Her face was red yet again. She couldn't get over the warm and giddy feeling inside. It felt like something was tickling her from the inside.

Absorbed in all her thinking, Miku stared at the hand Luka was holding just a few moments ago. It was cold. She covered herself in her sheets and curled herself, placing her hand near her heart, sniffing the scent of the pinkette and a quick peck on her hand was just about right.

"An indirect kiss…"

"I can still smell her too." Her stomach was fuzzy and her lips parted into a huge grin. Her cheeks were tainted with roses and she immediately fell into a deep slumber hoping to dream of a certain person she just met today, forgetting that she had mountains of homework to accomplish.

_Don't disturb my dreams…_

* * *

As the pinkette marched to her house, pictures of a certain teal-headed girl invaded her mind. She was just too adorable. She was easily embarrassed and looked like a fluffy plush toy hanging around a child's bedroom. Her reactions were also quite amusing as well.

Pressing the button inside her pocket, the large silver gates opened in one swift motion. As she entered her eyes started to get heavy. It was still pretty early, for her, that is. Taking of her jacket and clumsily tossed it onto the couch, she went upstairs to take a long, hot bath.

She entered her enormous bathroom and promptly seated down to scrub herself thoroughly. Taking her time enjoying the scrubbing, the pinkette gradually started to fasten her pace until she was completely covered with soap suds. She peered in the full body mirror and played with her hair. She tried shaping it into a huge mohawk but soon fell down, her hair was too long and thick to be able to stand for too long. She gathered a lot of soap suds and formed a huge mustache on her face, complete with an old man's beard, hat and monocle. Satisfied with her playing, she twirled her hair into drills which reminded her of a game she played way back. Experimenting with the soap suds, she managed to create devil horns on top of her head. Attempting to create more hairdos, the pinkette surrendered and it was time for her to wash off all the soap. Rinsing thoroughly, she slid into the bathtub. The water was very warm and it made her cheeks go red.

"Haahh…~" It was truly relaxing. It felt like all her worries went down the drain.

The tub was huge; it could fit like 3-4 persons in there. Heck, it was more of a Jacuzzi than a bath tub. She could freely lie there, stretching her legs and arms. Also, her bathroom was unlike any other ordinary bathroom. You know the luxurious bathhouses you see in 5-star hotels? It was exactly like that and, not to be bragging but, it was even better than that. Recalling the earlier events, Luka looked herself at the mirror.

"I wonder how I look like to her…" Gazing at the reflection staring right at her. Disappointed on how she looked like, with huge black circles, messy hair and of course, her bluntness.

She hugged her knees and immersed herself in the warm bath.

_Blub… blub… blub… _

Moments later, air bubbles started rising, the need of oxygen was present. Panting hard, she was dizzy.

She combed her hair with her long and slender fingers. "I'm so stupid." Luka closed her eyes as she remembered kissing (her hand) and hugging Miku. Even went too far to push her down on the sofa.

She couldn't deny her attraction to Miku. She was too cute, a naïve little girl. She was delicate as a flower; one can easily corrupt and destroy. She didn't want that, she didn't want anything to hurt Miku. She wanted to stay away from her as far away as possible. Away from herself, before she gets hurt.

…_But it's impossible… _

She got out of the bath and wiped herself with the white towels lined over and wrapped herself with her blue bath robe. She went to her room and changed into her pajama, a white tank top and very short shorts. She then opened her other huge wardrobe only consisted of jackets ranging from trench coats to parkas. She mindlessly chose the black hoodie which was too big but comfortable enough to wear. Since she was alone in the house, why would she even bother dressing up with a nightgown and besides, it was too uncomfortable to wear.

She slipped on the huge garment and let the sleeves hang loose on her arms. She looked like she wasn't wearing anything underneath and then proceeded to go back downstairs. As she sat on the position Miku was sitting in a couple of hours ago, she felt something prick her bottom.

"What…" She reached underneath her and got an unusual present. "…is this?"

It was rectangular-shaped and it had a simple wrapping consisted of many colorful lines parallel to each other with a tiny bow in the middle. Flipping the gift to the side it revealed a tiny card. Luka reluctantly opened it since she knew all too well not to dwell into things not hers.

_To: Megurine Luka_

_Hi! I'm Hatsune Miku, I'm the one you carried all the way to my house. I would like to say thank you for doing that, no one would even have the guts to do that. I don't know what to write anymore but please accept this gift as an apology .I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused, let's be friends! Oh, and thank you again!_

_Ps. I hope you like this gift!_

_From: Hatsune Miku _

"For… me…?" She couldn't believe it. She held the rectangular-shaped gift as if it was the most delicate thing on the face of the planet. She carefully removed the wrapping, trying hard not to destroy it in the process.

Her heart fluttered and her eyes beamed as she saw the gift; it was the game she was looking for when she saw Miku and couldn't obtain because it sold out within a few hours.

"My game." Her eyes widened, a blush covered her cheeks and her lips shaped into an 'o'. She jumped up and ran upstairs through her game room. She opened the huge double doors and frantically searched for her 3DS. Finally acquiring her hand-held console, she switched off the lights and adjusted herself to the many seats inside her game room. She inserted the game cartridge and let the game load. The usual opening sound tinkered inside the room but her reaction dropped as she read the title.

Pokemon X.

It was the exact _opposite_ of she wanted to buy.

* * *

Uhhhh... I'm a huge fan of Pokemon but I stopped playing after the 4th gen. Anyways, reviews? I'm sorry if this is crap, i'll make it up to you next chapter.

Until then, buh bai~


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the late update (Q w Q) please forgive me...

* * *

Miku woke up with the alarm blaring at her poor ears. A trail of drool was flowing down on one side of her face and her eyes still half-lidded. After dismissing her alarm and wiping her cheek, she hastily got up and prepared her stuff for school. It was still pretty early to go to school as her clock read 5:55, so much for fast pace. Plenty of time to take a shower, plenty of time to enjoy a nice, healthy breakfast, plenty of time to finish her homework and of course, plenty of time to daydream about a certain person. She fixed her bed and went down stairs to greet her parents.

The kitchen was brimming with noise, proof that her parents were home. Her dad was currently reading the morning newspaper and her mother was cooking breakfast. Happy that her parents are home so she could enjoy a nice breakfast, the tealette gave both of her parents a quick peck on the cheek.

"Good morning, Mommy and Daddy!" She said in enthusiasm.

"Good morning, princess. What's gotten in to you today, huh?" The man asked giving his daughter a smile, his similarly teal-coloured hair a tad unkempt.

"Did something good happen at school yesterday, princess? It's pretty early for you to be awake." Her mother asked, sitting beside her daughter.

"Oh, it's nothing." She gave them both a bright smile. "I'm happy you're home."

Surprised with their daughter's sudden change in actions, husband and wife looked at each other and shared the same smile their daughter has given them.

"Well, if you're happy then it's fine." Her mother said. The older woman went back to cook their breakfast and told Miku to hurry up and get changed while her husband went back on reading the previous article he's been reading.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the caverns of Luka's quarters, the only light source that illuminated the room was at the doubled screen of her console. The pink-haired being had stayed up all night to conjure up a plan to defeat the Elite Four. She had to trade from different regions in order to obtain the most perfect and fool-proof party she could build. It took hours and hours to train, leaving her in a state like that.

Luka was not budging from her clearly uncomfortable position; instead she held her console in her tired, shaky hands. Snapping out of her deep trance, she rubbed her extremely exhausted eyes and saved her game. It was time for a rest as it seemed.

Releasing a heavy yawn, Luka placed her 3DS in its rightful place in her game room and proceeded to go to her room. It was morning, another night wasted. She opened the huge door that lead to her room and sluggishly propped herself to bed. She slid under the covers and tried her best to fall asleep. She obviously needed quite a rest in order to replenish her lost energy.

_I hope I get some sleep. I'm tired._

She closed her worn out eyes and hugged her pillow. After a while she looked to have fallen asleep, only to be woken up by the sound of her phone.

Stressed that she almost got into a deep slumber, she angrily searched for the damned device that has caused her a great deal.

"Who is it now?" Rage seething in her clenched teeth. The exhaustion was making her moody and confused. She swiped her screen lock and scrunched her eyes because of the sudden brightness.

_Subject: None_

_From: Unknown Number_

_Hey hey hoe! I bet you forgot, but it's time for your monthly test! I'll come by when I feel like it. Did you do what I told you? Knowing you, you wouldn't but I still prefer that you do what I say; it's for your own good. Anyway, I have to get back to work, get to see you soon._

_Ps. Have a good night's sleep._

_Pps. Even though it's morning LOL _

"Who the f-" she almost cussed in frustration.

Luka began scratching the back of her head. The possibility of her having a good night's sleep was practically ruined because of this measly text and now the unknown sender asked her to have a good's night sleep. How ironic.

She turned off her phone so no further interruptions would disturb her from her much awaited rest. Shuffling to her comforters once more, she closed her eyes in the same manner as before and waited for the Sand Man to put some sand in her eyes. Unfortunately, after tossing and turning numerous times, it came to her that she wasn't gonna get any sleep.

Despite her exhaustion, she clung on to the hope that her insomnia might go away even just for a little while. Luka finally got some shut-eye but it all crumbled away as her eyes shot wide open when she recalled something of her past. She hugged her knees and her pupils dilated.

_Get away from me!_

"No…" her hands began to sweat.

_You don't deserve-_

"No!" her ears kept ringing.

_You should have never have been born!_

"NO!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. She was hyperventilating, her body was furiously shaking and her heartbeat went overdrive. She has to calm down; her lungs can't take much pressure. She weakly went to her drawer and took her inhaler. Drawing breaths here and there, Luka eventually recovered from her shock. Moisture gathered on her forehead and beads of sweat came rolling down on her face.

_Calm down. It was just a nightmare. Just a nightmare, Luka._

* * *

"Homework's done!" the girl said in satisfaction. She looked at her digital clock, 6:45 am.

She took her English notebook and put it aside. "Well, except for English." She sighed. She was half done and she knew she could never answer the rest.

Miku arranged her notebooks and materials, got dressed and went downstairs to eat breakfast. Food was already set on the table as she went down, her parents patiently waiting the arrival of their one and only daughter.

Her mother smiled at her. "What took you so long, princess?" as she handed her a plate of bacon and eggs with 2 slices of toast and a side of butter.

"Did you fell asleep again?" her mother added.

"Thank you," Miku grabbed the toast and ate it. "No, actually I was finishing my homework. It's a good thing I woke up early." She replied, a few crumbs on her lips as she spoke.

"Have you been doing well at school, honey?" Her dad said glancing down from his newspaper. Taking a bite from his plate every now and then.

"Well, school seems fun. My classmates are nice though some of them are kind of rude." Miku answered.

"Have you made any friends, dear?" her mother added.

"Not really. Does Rin and Len count?" the small girl giggled earning herself a concerned look from her parents.

Her father set down the newspaper on the table and combed his unkempt hair with his large hand. "We're sorry for being too busy, princess. I'm sure you'll find friends sooner or later." Concern filling his deep, masculine voice.

"No, I'm fine daddy. There's no need to worry." Miku said waving her hands around. It didn't occur to her that she needed to make more friends. What she has right now is more than enough for her.

Her mother placed a hand over her daughter's shoulder. "Are you being bullied, honey?" she quietly asked.

"What? No, mommy. I told you, there's no need to worry. I've got Len, Rin and Mei-neechan. I'm not bothered of having too many friends." Her daughter said.

"Besides, I prefer to have real friends." The girl continued, finishing her piece of toast before eating the rest of her meal. Her father laughed alongside with his wife.

"I guess you're right, princess. It does make the difference, doesn't it?" Content that his worries meant nothing, he resumed his reading.

* * *

"Miku! We're going to be late!" A blonde shouted as she sprinted faster than her friend with her fluffy trademark white ribbon bouncing along the way.

"Wai- I'm almost… *huff …there…" the teallette cried in between gasps and huffs. She wasn't at all the athletic type much to her disappointment. She could never outrun Rin no matter how hard she tried; she would always lose her breath just minutes after they started running.

"Rinny. I think you should slow down a bit. Miku's trying hard to catch up." The blonde's twin said. His speed isn't that much compared to her sister's but for sure he was a hell lot faster than Miku.

"Lenny, do you have any idea that we might miss first period. First period is History! I don't want to get an earful from Yukiteru-sensei!" The other twin said, jogging backwards as she faced her brother and the struggling teallette slowing down a bit.

The school appeared at bird's eye view and Rin sprinted towards Miku, grabbed her wrist and ran like a madman. The ear-banging bells were signaling that the gates are moments away from closing. The closer they were, the more irritated the blonde was in hurrying to get inside.

"We need to hurry! The gate's closing!" she yelled at Miku beckoning his brother to help her drag the teallete.

"Wait up, Rinny!"

With fifteen more minutes to spare and the bell continued ringing. Miku thought her legs would give up halfway, it was a good thing her friends assisted her all the way. She sat down at the many of rows of benches in the school yard, begging to the older twin to catch her breath.

"Geez, Miku," Rin said as she took her handerchief and wiped Miku's sweat-covered face. "you should really work out more. You need to build the stamina."

"Why were you so late today, Miku?" Len asked.

"I was… I just… When I was about to leave, I… it was still rather early and… I watched some TV but when I noticed it I … fell asleep…" she responded, her breathing gradually stabilized.

"I can't believe you." Both twins chorused with a synchronized sigh.

"At lunch time, you better spill the beans okay. Come on, Lenny." She grabbed her brother's wrist and proceeded towards the school building.

"About what exactly?" the teallete questioned as she fixed her skirt.

"About Luka-san, of course." Len answered and without a moment to lose, they both ran inside.

* * *

Miku jogged to her classroom and it was just a minute before the teacher came in. She was greeted by some of her classmates 'Good morning' while others continued on with their humdrum conversations. At least she wasn't given any cold stares unlike before, so all is well. Their teacher came in and everybody shuffled on to their seats. Miku's seat was at the fourth row near the door. It was one of the most incredible seats since you can pretty much do anything without the teacher noticing. She mostly took her time sleeping whenever the class gets boring. Fortunately, her seatmate always woke her up when the teacher comes near.

"Hi, Hatsune-chan." She greeted the teallete when she went to her seat.

"Uh, hello, Furukawa-san." Miku meekly said as the girl gave her a brilliant smile.

This was her seatmate, Furukawa Miki. Someone a bit shorter than her and is always cheerful and sends good vibes to everyone surrounding her radius. She has this huge cowlick that bounces on her head, at times if you pay attention, it moves accordingly with her emotions. Her smile is contagious as it seems, even Miku smiled as she took her seat.

"Don't worry, Miku-chan. I'll wake you up when the teacher is near." She reassuringly said.

"Ah, can I call you Miku-chan?" she asked.

"Of course, Miki-chan. Thanks."

"All right everyone! Take your seats; I'm collecting your homework. Class rep, please collect them." Almost everybody groaned as the class representative stood up and asked for their homeworks. Miku looked down on her desk, English, why? _Why does it have to be English?_ For all she knows, she was only halfway done with hers and surely, almost all of the answers were incorrect.

_This is going to be a long day…_

* * *

It was lunch time and most students gathered at the canteen. The trio headed up to the rooftop where they will eat their lunch. The air was crisp and the clouds blocked out the sun yet again.

"So, Miku" Rin said in her usual demanding voice. "Did you get to see her?"

"Sure did." Miku said, taking a bite into her lunch. Remembering her encounter with her prince made her cheeks painted in pink.

"Oh, you're blushing!" Rin squealed. She pushed her brother aside and attacked Miku, almost making her spill the contents of her lunch.

"Ah-! Rin-chan!" Miku cried as she regained her balance. "That's dangerous!"

"Eh?" she puffed out her cheeks.

"But anyway, Miku back to the topic." She rested her chin on Miku's shoulder. Miku fed her the omelet that she knew Rin would ask for even without her telling it.

"Come on, Miku. Just tell us what happened!" Len spoke impatiently. He was more excited about this than Rin.

"Okay, fine. You guys win. I'll spill." Miku raised her hands in defeat. She was pretty excited herself in informing her friends about her experience.

"Go on. Go on~" Rin demanded. Impatient as always.

"When I went to Mei-neechan's place, Kaito-kun gave me one of his games. Mei-neechan said that I should give it as a gift to Luka. Kaito didn't mind, he was happy even." Miku stopped as she chew her food.

"Lenny~ Did you hear it?" Rin nudged her brother.

"Crystal clear."Len smirked at Miku.

"What? Is there something wrong with I said?" the teallete questioned.

"You called her by her first name!" both chorused. Miku almost choked.

"Eh?! Well… well, um because…" she was too embarrassed to mention that the older woman even pushed her down just to make her say it. Her cheeks reddened in colour.

"I bet there's more to that than just calling each other by names." Len agreed with her sister.

"I'm a hundred percent sure about that, Rinny." Len added.

"C'mon, Miku. You can't keep us hanging!" Rin cried, desperate for the information. She played with Miku's hair and wrapped it around her neck like a scarf. The teallete's hair was really long, there's no magic to this.

"Cough. Now, let me continue…" Miku said with her cheeks still painted with pink as the twins eagerly waited for the juicy parts to come.

Miku told her story with passion as she recalled the events in her head. But she did skip the part when Luka pushed her down on the couch. Their position was just to intimate, it was too embarrassing as well. So as the trio fixed their lunch boxes, the twins completely satisfied on what they have heard from Miku, the teal-headed girl just now awaits for the dismissal. For she will pay her prince a surprise visit.

* * *

Uhhh so... Well, (Q w Q) nothing happened here I'm sorry. Well in the next chapter Luka will show up, I'll try to make some shameless fluff between her and Miku... *crying


	7. Chapter 7

(Q w Q) just tell me if you want my story to continue... Unyuuu I don't think I'm living up to your expectations...

Unyuuuu *sits in a corner and cries

* * *

The sky was fairly setting a pink hue. School ended a while ago but Miku had to stay because her teacher wanted to discuss about her unfinished homework. Not to mention it was poorly done as well.

"Hatsune-san, I know you're having trouble with English but it's not an excuse for you to not finish your homework." he half-heartedly scolded. He didn't care about much when students don't do their assigned works but it may be a problem if not fixed early.

"I'm sorry, sensei. I'll never do it again." Miku said her eyes fixed to the floor. This teacher was making such a fuss about unfinished work; it was taking a lot of time. She should be at Luka's place by now but this situation hindered her from doing so. Rin and Len were probably waiting for her outside as well.

"Well, I see you've learned your lesson." He spun his chair to face his desk and took Miku's notebook from the pile. "You can re-do your homework. I'll be expecting that tomorrow, Hatsune-san." He said with a smile and went back to work.

Miku hesitantly accepted her notebook for all she knew she will never answer them all correctly. "I'll try my best." The smaller girl said with an exasperated sigh. She's just gonna finish her homework, how bad could that be? Things could've been worse, right? She thanked her teacher and quietly departed.

* * *

The teallete dashed outside the school building hoping that her friends would be waiting for her. She's been searching for them, in their classroom, the rooftop, the music room, almost everywhere but to no avail. There weren't any students left, the twins were nowhere in sight.

Miku's phone vibrated in her pocket and let out a very pop-styled tune. It was a message from Rin as it seemed. She slid the lock and giggled as she read it.

_Subject: None_

_From: orenjii_rodurorra02_

_Miku, me and Lenny left already. You were taking a long time in the faculty, I got hungry! Sorry about that hehehe~ _

_See you tomorrow! DON'T BE LATE!_

_(/* 3 *)/ 3 I'm going to give you a kiss because I feel sorry for leaving you behind._

The small message was too cute. Especially the last part, it was just like her.

"I'm going to give you a kiss because I feel sorry for leaving you behind. Pftt…! " Miku returned her phone and a huge grin spread across her face. She replied to Rin saying that it's no problem at all. Her plan on visiting her pink-haired prince will just have to wait; she needs to finish her homework first. What a day.

* * *

"Ugh… I really want to see Luka right now…" Miku grumbled as she went to the nearest grocery shop to buy ingredients for dinner and she needed to stock up some food in the fridge. Meiko wasn't around today due to college projects. They always demanded so much on college students these days; they can't seem to get any rest at all. The teallette always knew how difficult it was for the brunette to juggle school life and her day-to-day lifestyle. No wonder they had their annual 'Drinking Day', they practically need unwinding almost every week. Although her big sister wasn't there, she knew she shouldn't be a burden to her. Taking care of herself wasn't all that bad, she should be independent once in a while. Of course, that would be hard considering she's downright spoiled by her oh so loving parents and guardian.

"Mei-neechan sure has it rough." The teal-headed girl said trying to reach something from the shelves. She mentally cursed herself for being too short. It sure would be nice to be tall, even just a little bit taller would suffice. She tiptoed and struggled to reach the object up above.

"Just a little more… hngh…"she lost her balance and her footing slipped.

"Ah-!" she braced herself for the impact and closed her eyes.

Expecting to crash down and fall, Miku found herself between two bundles of softness. _What could this be? _Her face was directly planted on those two soft and fluffs. It did not occur to her at all that she had been saved once again by her pink-haired prince. Instead, she let herself indulge in whatever or _whoever_ that has rescued her.

_Vanilla…?_

She felt a warm embrace around her shoulder and smelled a familiar scent. She glanced at her savior and lo and behold. It was her prince all along, with her bangs almost covering her brilliant sapphire eyes. And she was holding her…? Casting her eyes on what she's been groping it was… Luka's well-endowed chest. Of course, what else would it be?

_Lu-luka! She's here! And I'm touching her…! No no no!_

She quickly flailed her arms smacking Luka right at her face making her lose stability resulting for them to tumble on the cold tiled floor. Luckily for Miku, she wasn't hurt one bit; she was caught in the embrace of her prince, saving her from the dangerous fall. Unfortunately, the so-called prince of hers banged her head on the unforgiving ground. A loud thud echoed through the store.

"Luka! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I'm so so so sorry!" Miku repeated over and over again as she supported Luka to get up on her feet. Her eyes welled up, small tears forming at the corners of her eyes. When Luka got up and around, she petted Miku's head.

"Are you alright?" she asked with her usual emotionless tone. Miku's eyes widened and pursed her lips. She furiously nodded and squeezed Luka. The pinkette continued with her petting and leaned in closer to Miku.

"What are you talking about? You're the one who crashed and fell!" Miku cried, burying herself in Luka's shoulder. There was a huge height difference but the pinkette was considerate enough to lower herself a bit just enough for Miku.

"It was nothing. I'm alright, see?" Luka extended her arms to show Miku she's perfectly fine. Of course, stubborn as she is, Miku frowned when Luka started to pet her head again. She knew perfectly well that she wasn't okay. That loud crash may have affected her thinking. Surely there was a bump somewhere, but wherever it is, Luka sure is giving a good front not showing it.

Miku grunted as she pushed Luka away. With that, the pink-headed girl paused and her arms went limp and dropped to her side. All at once, Miku regretted what she had just done. Unfortunately, Luka misread her action.

_Luka… I was just worried that you got hurt… because of me…_

"I'm sorry. I was only checking if you bumped your head. If you don't like it, I'll stop."Luka said to her with icy cold eyes. It was entrancing yet melancholic. A sight that could melt your heart in an instant. Blood started to crawl onto Miku's cheeks; her ears were a shade of pink.

_It isn't like that, Luka. Please don't say that…._

"Wait, Luka." Miku clutched Luka's hand and placed it on her head. "Don't misunderstand. I'm just…"

Luka tilted her head to the side, giving Miku a questioning stare. Her face grew even a redder shade than before.

_Please don't look at me like that._

"Um, I'm sorry for being careless...you got hurt because of me…" She hovered Luka's soft, slender hands over her head, motioning Luka to pat her head once more. The older woman was more than happy to oblige and petted her head again. Miku stared into the sapphire orbs of the older woman, she felt as though she could drown in them.

"Thank you, Luka." She said aware that her face was very red. "Thank you for everything." And gave her another hug.

Hoping to recover herself from that embarrassing situation, Miku grabbed Luka's arm and dragged her all around the store to buy the rest of the ingredients for dinner.

* * *

"Say, Luka. What're you doing here anyways?" Miku asked, breaking the ice.

"I wanted some ice cream, but there weren't any left in the freezer." She replied, mindlessly taking Miku's shopping basket.

"Ah, Luka. I can handle that, it's not heavy." Miku said trying to get the shopping basket from the taller woman. Luka just raised her hand, preventing Miku to reach her basket.

"Luka~" Miku whined. Her face was blocked by Luka's free hand; Luka's icy cold hand was enough for Miku to stay back for a few seconds before charging in again in attempt to steal the burden off from Luka.

_She's too cute_- Luka mentally thought.

"What else are you buying?" Luka asked, completely ignoring the teallete. Miku was too focused on taking her basket that she completely missed the fact that she forgot she had to finish her homework.

_Unyuuu… Why does it have to be English? _

Suddenly, a lightbulb turned on in Miku's head as she realized- _I can invite Luka at my place and she could…_

_BATHUMP_

Miku's thoughts betrayed her. She was currently imagining perverse thoughts about Luka like, wearing nothing but an apron and feeding her, letting her sit on her lap while she feeds directly on her mouth or Luka bare naked saying '_Care for some dessert?'_

_BATHUMP_

She mentally tried to force back all the lewd thoughts but it was just too powerful. Her heartbeat pumping rapidly.

Her daydream was disturbed by Luka placing both of her icy hands on Miku's cheeks and squishing them, her face was just inches away from Miku's. Sapphire orbs staring down at her.

_Her cheeks are like marshmallows._

"Wu-ka, woub you- wayk vo haf differ af my houff?" Miku asked. Her words were all muffled and she couldn't speak properly. Her face was flushed and butterflies were fluttering inside her stomach. Her wild imaginations came to a sudden halt; something foreign is eating her from the inside making her feel hot and bothered.

Without any words, Luka nodded and placed their foreheads together, Miku furiously blushing. Luka stared at her with her entrancing sapphire eyes, never breaking eye contact; her pink lips were so close. So very close, Miku could almost feel it. She can feel Luka's breathing, steady and slow. A few more inches and Miku could…

_She doesn't seem to have any fever, though. But why is her face all red?_

"Wuka? Unyuuuu." They stayed in that position for a quite a while until a kid bumped into Luka, ruining their moment.

"Sorry, nee-san!" she apologized to Miku instead of Luka. She was about to say sorry to the older woman as well but Luka glared at the child rendering her completely speechless. She started wailing, yelling for her parents and ran away.

"Did I do something wrong…?"

"Well, Luka. You seem angry at her." Miku explained, her heartbeat slowly calming although her face was nowhere near normal, it was too reddish and hot.

"But I was only looking at her though." Luka said as she crossed her arms. Her bangs covered her right eye as she cocked her head.

" Really? She was totally scared when you glared at her." Said the teallete latching on Luka's arm since their moment was ruined.

"I was glaring…?" the pinkette was rather surprised; she didn't intentionally glared at the kid. It was pretty much of a mechanism, the default action of her eyes.

"It looked like you were though," Noticing the time, Miku tugged Luka towards the counter to pay for her purchase and go home to make dinner. "But never mind that, Luka. Let's go home so I can cook for you. My treat."

"You don't really have to."

"No. No matter what you say, you're going to have dinner with me. This is to say thank you and sorry for today." Miku argued.

"No, really. You don't-" Luka was cut off by the teallete bear-hugging her, crushing the older woman making her lose her breath.

"Please?" Miku pleaded with her puppy-dog look. Doggy ears appeared on her head and a tail swaying from left to right.

_Honestly… I just can't…_

Luka petted her head and nodded, earning a quiet 'Yay!' from the smaller girl. Once her purchase was paid, Luka took all the grocery bags and held Miku's hand as they went out. Knowing that Luka would never let her hold the groceries, Miku just stayed by Luka's side, hoping that she could provide little warmth to the icy cold hand of her prince.

"You sure have cold hands, Luka."

"Poor-blood circulation…"

* * *

"Make yourself at home."

"Sorry for the intrusion…"

Miku settled her bag on the couch and took the grocery from Luka. She motioned the pinkette to relax over at the sofa and watch some TV. Miku offered her some snacks and iced tea on the coffee table.

_She's been here before right?_

"I'm going to cook now, would curry be alright with you?" Miku inquired and received a nod.

When Luka stood up, Miku scolded her that she can do it on her own. With that, Luka was left all alone in the living room. Miku's bag was opened and her materials spilled out, along with her English notebook. How careless of her, leaving her things vulnerable.

With nothing else to do, she grabbed the English notebook and sighed on what her eyes had laid upon. As she read every wrong answer, her face muscles relaxed and let out a small smile.

_Why did you spell 'One' as 'Wan'? And 'Eight' with 'Eighto'?_

It was completely hopeless Luka thought. With her eyes fixed on the notebook, she didn't notice the teallete right in front of her. Miku quickly stole the notebook and covered her red face with it.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm such a failure!" her voice shook. Completely embarrassed to a whole new level.

"I can help you with that." Luka said inching her face closer to Miku's.

"Eh?" The sudden invitation surprised the teallete and the sudden proximity of the pinkette as well.

"I said; I can help you with that."Luka repeated again. "English is pretty easy, I can teach you. If you'd like, that is."

* * *

So, well... (Q w Q) just tell me if you want to end this... Unyuuuu Reviews?


	8. Chapter 8

(Q w Q) sorry for not meeting your expectations but I thank all those who have supported me.

I just feel I'm not good enough, I'm still an amateur_(:3/L)_

Anyway, enjoy~

I guess... Maybe? Probably...? I dunno _(:3/L)_

* * *

_I can teach you… if you want…_

Those words continued to swirl around in Miku's head making her mind hazy. It's impossible right? Someone as hopeless as her, no one would have the patience to go through with all of that. Not even someone as kind and considerate as Luka.

"I can teach you… all sorts of things…" Luka repeated, pushing Miku down on the couch. Her arms brushed Miku's unblemished legs, exposing her frilly pink panties.

_All sorts of things? What does that mean? Wait, did Luka even say that in the first place or am I just hearing things?WAIT WAIT WAIT! WHY DID SHE PUSH ME DOWN!?_

"Lu-luka!? What are you doing?!" Miku crossed her legs to cover her undergarment. Her face was really hot; steam might appear sooner or later around her head. Luka took the opportunity to pin Miku down to her wrists. Miku swore that she could hear her heartbeat rapidly pulsating as seconds pass.

"…all sorts of things…" Luka continued to mutter in her low, alluring voice making Miku shiver with delight. Luka buried herself in the crook of the smaller girl's neck, intoxicating herself with Miku's fragrance receiving a quiet moan from the teallete. "You like that, don't you…?"

Miku wanted to hide her face from embarrassment but it was pointless. Luka had her trapped; there was no way she can move.

_All sorts of things? What kind of 'all sorts of things' does she mean? Adjectives? Adverbs? Maybe all sorts of tenses? RIGHT!? THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING RIGHT!? RIGHT!?- _Miku racked her brain, desperate for answers. Clearly, none of those were correct.

The teallete shuddered; she can feel the hot, puffy breaths Luka was releasing directly on her exposed skin. "You smell so nice…" Miku could feel she's hot. Not just her face, but somewhere in between her panties. This wasn't the prince she had remembered, she wasn't the Luka she knew.

"Luka… no…we can't…" Miku said in a weak voice, somewhat trying to persuade the older woman to stop. She was about to cry, small teardrops fell on her cheek. She bit her lower lip and scrunched her nose.

Unexpectedly, Luka released her from her grip and hugged her tight. It felt warm all over; Miku was enveloped with the pinkette's tender embrace. It felt snuggly cozy; heat was radiating all over from Luka's body, inviting Miku to melt in her arms. It was now Miku's turn to bury herself in Luka's neck.

"Hey, Luka. Do you li- OUCH!"

A hard flick on her forehead made her eyes open wide. Reality came crashing down on her. There she was, right before she had started daydreaming. She looked around her surroundings; apparently she had dreamt everything up. All those perverse fantasies made their way through her head, making her believe it was true. Luka was right there in front of her with a worried look in her eyes.

_Everything… was a dream…? That's right. Luka said she'd teach me English._

"Sorry, did it hurt?" Luka rubbed Miku's head oh so gently. The teallete recalled her dreams and blushed with the sudden contact, not that she's surprised.

"Ehe~ I guess I fell asleep again~" Miku put her tongue out in a cute manner, seemingly like a cat's. She stopped with her action when she noticed Luka's intoxicating fragrance was near proximity.

"Huh? What am I doing with your jacket, Luka?" Miku studied the warm clothing covering her body. Miku concluded that this might be the reason she felt Luka embraced her in her dream.

_Wha-? How the fuck? Is she even normal?_

"You had me worried there a bit." Luka heaved a sigh of relief. "I couldn't wake you up. You were like in a trance or something. You weren't waking up even when I pinched your cheek. I wanted to wake you up with the least amount of pain so I flicked your forehead." The pinkette petted her head; it was now a usual action for them both. "It worked like a charm."

"Ehe~ " Miku giggled. She was glad that her dreams weren't real. "Thank you, Luka. I was just daydreaming, is all." She explained handing Luka her warm jacket.

Luka nodded and then pointed towards to where the kitchen was. Her sapphire blue orbs telling Miku _'Don't forget, you're still cooking'_. Luka reminded her and slouched on the sofa, taking another glimpse of Miku's homework.

"Ah!" The smaller girl hurriedly dashed to the kitchen and finished preparing dinner.

Luka's eyes followed Miku everywhere she went. Searching, observing, looking if something went wrong, she would be there to prevent it. Call it what you want, overprotective, obsessed, Luka was merely keeping a watch on Miku. As if, there was something pulling her, getting Luka attached over a stranger. It was purely coincidence that they met on that fateful day. Luka was never really sociable to begin with, even with her current relationships; she hadn't been in contact for over months, even years. Crowded places make her nauseous, attention makes her guts twist and turn, meeting other people were a hassle, talking to useless people is a waste of breath. Conversations never held out for too long mainly because Luka didn't really like talking. Words create misunderstanding so she tried to refrain from all that and chose to express using actions. But when she met Miku, the pinkette had always wondered, _'Why am I so attracted to her?'_

"Luka! Dinner's ready!" Miku called from the dining room, snapping Luka out of her deep thoughts. The pinkette carried her legs towards the aromatic smell of spices.

"Smells good." Luka commented. She held out a chair for Miku to sit down.

_She acts like a prince! How charming_-Miku thought as she thanked Luka.

"What did you think of the game I gave you?" asked Miku, Luka just shrugged. A sweatdrop appeared on her cheek. Of all the questions Miku could ask, why this?

"It was awesome, thank you. I thought I could never get my hands on that game ever again." Miku giggled and gave Luka a big, warm smile.

"Kaito-kun and Mei-neechan were right~ I never thought you were into games so much."

Luka doesn't have the heart to tell her the truth.

* * *

Rin was playing her DS, her legs dangling off the couch swaying to her brother's side. "Hey, Lenny. What do you think Miku is doing right now?" the blonde asked, not taking her eyes off the screen of her console.

Len squeezed himself on the couch, trying to make room. "I dunno. Meiko-nee should be there with her." Series of buttons were pressed and a loud 8-bit sound was heard. "Ha! Your turn!"

"Don't get too cocky, Lenny." Rin sighed as her thumbs began tapping in a rhythmic dance. In a second, Len drooped down on to the carpeted floor, his DS console sliding down from his hands. "Man, Miku sure is lucky." Rin sighed as she neatly placed her console on the table.

"What do you mean?" Len sounded pretty bummed out because he was defeated. He placed his similar console near his sister's. Rin rested her legs on the back of the couch, her head was now currently on top of Len's. Blood started going down head, but it didn't matter to her in the least.

"I wish I could live near Mei-nee. Then she could be _my_ older sister." Rin proclaimed.

"Miku and Meiko-nee aren't blood related remember." Len reminder his twin sister.

"But still!" Rin puffed out her cheeks. "I would love to be around Mei-nee like Miku. Making Mei-nee cook for me everyday is dream come true. Geez! Mei-nee should just propose to me already!" Rin raised her arms high and kicked her legs.

"Not gonna happen, Rinny. Meiko-nee wouldn't notice someone as flat-chested as you." Len nagged.

"A girl can dream can't she? Flat is justice, Lenny. Mei-nee already has her huge boobies. Besides, Kai-nii only has eyes only for ice cream. Not you." Emphasizing _'you'_ directly at Len's face. Rin knew her brother had a thing for the older guy but was too dense to figure it out.

"Leave Kaito-nii out of this!" Len screamed like a girl, his face flushed. Rin jumped off the couch and ran towards her bedroom for cover. It seems his brother was irritated on what she had just said and was now charging at her with full-force.

"Oh well~ "

* * *

"So you see; the first step is to always look for the subject. Then you determine whether it is singular or plural." Luka pointed to where Miku's mistakes were.

"Oh, I see."

After dinner, Luka had promised Miku that she would teach her English. To Miku, Luka was a pretty decent teacher, she was even better at it than the brunette. Miku had coped up with all the lessons in only a couple of hours thanks to her pink-haired teacher. In truth, they could have finished quite earlier if it wasn't for Miku paying more attention to Luka than her homework. They went all through the basics, the advanced, everything Miku didn't understand and did a re-cap of everything she had taught her.

"So what answer goes here? The leopard _blank _for prey at the dead of night. The verb given is hunt."

"Uh, well… 'hunts', right?" Luka closed her notebook and nodded, petting Miku's head. Miku happily raised her head and waited for praises.

"That is correct." Hearing Luka praise her was heavenly to Miku's ears.

"Just because I have a great teacher!" Miku exclaimed. "You're so fluent in English, Luka. I'm jealous."

"I don't know about that but thank you." Luka replied, flattered. "I guess that covered up the rest of your past lessons. You should be able to do well in your next class." The pinkette combed her luscious hair with her long, slender fingers.

Miku gazed at Luka as she brushed her hair at the back of her ear. "You have pretty long hair, Luka." Miku said absent-mindedly.

"Speak for yourself, you even have longer hair than me. I want to get it cut though. It's hard to maintain hair with length like this." Said Luka showing Miku her split-ends and some parts that were knotted.

"Eh? But it's a shame to let that beautiful hair go to waste." Miku searched for her bag and settled down on the couch. "Here, Luka. Let me brush your hair for you." Miku told Luka as she patted the area beside her. Luka sat down with her back turned to Miku and let the teallete do her thing.

"Unyuu~ It's so silky…" Miku began brushing the pinkette's hair ever so gently. The smaller girl was captivated that her prince had let her touch her luscious locks. It felt soft between her fingers; the brush was sliding down easily through her hair. Sure there were some ties and knots here and there but nonetheless, it made Miku's heart jump. Luka's ramrod neck was pearly white as her skin, making Miku blush as she recalled her dream yet again.

"Mnm…!" Luka winced in pain.

"What's wrong, Luka? Did I brush too hard?" Miku settled her brush down and roamed Luka's head with her small fingers. At a certain spot, Luka winced in pain again.

Miku repeated her action and found a large bump on the pinkette's head. It was quite big, what could've caused this large bump? Obviously, it was from when Luka crashed on the cold hard ground rescuing Miku from the fall.

"Don't tell me you've been hiding this from me… all the time?" The teallete questioned, Luka just shrugged averting her gaze. The teallete felt extremely guilty, she tried to peer on the emotionless eyes of Luka but was too scared to find out the truth. Miku gathered up her courage and chained her arms on Luka's neck, careful not to hurt her prince even more.

"This is all I can do for now." She placed her lips gently on the injured area chanting _'Pain, pain fly away'_ over and over again. The fragrance of Luka's hair made Miku indulge herself a bit longer. She sniffed the pinkette's hair not worrying what Luka might think. Over a number of days she made Luka suffer quite a lot, this was the least she can do.

"There! All better? But some ice would heal it faster." Miku chirped; her face redder than before. Luka's back was turned to her so she couldn't make out what her face looks right now.

"Luka?" Miku brushed the bangs covering Luka's eyes and saw that Luka had drifted off to sleep; her chest was rising and falling in a steady rhythm. Luka's face was irresistible, she was vulnerable for anything. Miku's hearbeat went overdrive, pumping faster and faster it hurt. It made her breathing erratic.

"Luka." Miku whispered to her ear. "Please wake up." She tried shaking her shoulders but it didn't wake her up. Suddenly, Luka shifted her position and pressed her nose to Miku's. Her eyes were half closed. It seemed she was still half-asleep.

"Wa- wha- Lu-lu-lulu-ka?!" Miku couldn't comprehend the situation. Her conscience appeared to be smaller Mikus holding a press conference inside her brain. Every single tiny versions of Miku crashed to one another as they frantically seek out all the answers to the teallete's questions. It caused uproar.

_Maybe her head still hurts?!- _one Miku spoke up, raising her hand.

_It can't be! Maybe because she wants to ki-_ but before that certain Miku even finished, another chided in.

_No no no! Maybe that bump hurt her head so much she had amnesia! She can't remember me?-_another argued. Most of the tiny Mikus agreed to her theory but others argued. All possible explanations were thrown out of the window because most of them were irrelevant.

Luka started to hug Miku and she rested her cheek on Miku's shoulder. She sluggishly pulled Miku towards her so she can hug her from behind. "Let me sleep for a few more minutes." She told Miku in her usual emotionless tone and began dozing off.

Miku could feel Luka's breathing on her neck, just like in her dream but now it was a reality minus all the intimate positions. Miku observed her prince's sleeping figure. Long eye lashes, soft pink lips, pearly white face with no blemish; making the smaller girl blush furiously. Her face was once more, her eye brows curled in frustration. Slowly, the teallete moved her face nearer, slowly heading towards Luka's sleeping face.

_Maybe one kiss wouldn't hurt…_

As her face got closer and closer, just a few more and she'll close the distance. She'll finally reach her goal. Closer, closer, and closer. She was almost there.

_Luka,_ _I_-

"Miku! I'm back!" Meiko abruptly opened the door, causing Miku to push Luka down on the floor accidentally. There was another loud thud and a moment of silence.

"W-welcome back, Mei-neechan! You're early today!" Miku squeaked, hiding her embarrassment. She had given Luka another bump on the head. Luka's eyes shot wide-open, fairly surprised on what has happened.

"Uh, Miku. Why is Luka on the floor?" Meiko questioned as she helped Luka to get up.

"S-s-she t-tripped! Swear!" Miku stuttered as she raised her hands in defense, it was unconvincing. Meiko dusted off their guest and let her sit down.

"Is that true, Luka? You tripped?" the brunette asked gazing towards the pinkette. Miku almost died, she almost kissed Luka on top of that Meiko had to ruin the moment.

Luka saw Miku trembling in the corner of her eye and sighed. "Yes. I tripped over her bag over there, see?" Luka went to the bag and placed it neatly on the table. "I don't know how it got there."

Meiko glanced at both of the two girls beside her. One was red as a tomato, shaking; the other calm and reserved, her posture straight as ever.

"Fine. I believe you." Meiko said with a straight face. Their story was pretty unconvincing but there's no point in prying over such trivial matters. "You should never leave your belongings on the floor, Miku. I told you that." She scolded.

"Sorry, Mei-neechan." Miku said, guilt evident in her voice.

_Ah, never mind._-Meiko thought_. _She ruffled Miku's hair and grinned.

_Miku's growing up._

* * *

(Q w Q) Unyuuuu... Well, I usually swear a lot during conversations, I'm sorry

Reviews?


End file.
